Guía para los Encantamientos Místicos
Guía creada por: Dobrete Traducida por: Lujansh Encantamientos Místicos Los Encantamientos Místicos también son llamados Random Enchants (REs) debido a su naturaleza aleatoria. Éstos encantamientos aumentan el poder de tu personaje, y se obtienen aleatóriamente en objetos despojados en el mundo o fabricados, o se obtienen en un Altar Místico. Los encantamientos místicos están basados mayoritariamente en talentos que existen dentro del juego con alguna modificación o limitación, algunos de ellos son únicos (ej: Fired Up!, o Enardecimiento en español) Para ver todos los REs dentro del juego puedes utilizar el AddOn que encontrarás aquí. Los REs se suelen acumular hasta 3 veces cada tipo (ej: 3x Improved Earth Shield), aunque hay excepciones (ej: Blessed Recovery solo se acumula una vez, como indica en inglés: "This enchant does not stack"). A la hora de acumular REs, es importante tener en cuenta la rareza. Si por ejemplo tenemos 3x Golpe Mortal Mejorado de calidad verde, y 3x Golpe Mortal Mejorado de calidad azul, el juego actuará como si solo tuvieses los REs de calidad azul. Los REs legendarios solo se acumulan 1 vez, y solo se puede tener un RE legendario equipado. Antes de ponernos manos a la obra, hay que saben donde se encuentran los Altares para Extraer encantamientos y Reforjar objetos. Localización de los Altares Místicos = * Azshara (la "X" marca el lugar donde se encuentra el altar, en la zona rodeada de azul se encuentra un Elfo PNJ que te teletransportará a la montaña donde éste se encuentra) * Paso de la Muerte (Deadwind Pass) (La "X" marca el lugar, el punto azul la entrada a las catacumbas) * Silithus. Se encuentra en el area azul, sus coordenadas son (25.49, 36.59). * Laderas de Trabalomas (Hillsbrad Foothills). Se encuentra en el piso superior de una casa destruida cerca del Crater de Dalaran. Altar Místico Portatil * El Altar Místico Portatil es un objeto de Donación que puede ser utilizado en cualquier parte. Este invoca un Altar durante 5 minutos que todo el mundo puede utilizar, tiene una reutilización de 3 horas, pero puede ser utilizado en cualquier personaje de ese reino (se encuentra en la Colección). Al subir al nivel 60 se obsequia a los personajes con un Altar Portatil limitado, dura solo 6 horas. * Es común encontrar un Altar Portatil en capitales o Bahía del Botín. (Ésto es un altar portatil, los altares convencionales se parecen a un Yunque Grande.) Ahora que conocemos donde se encuentran los altares, hablemos de la rareza de los REs y sus efectos. Hay 5 rarezas para los REs: * Común (blanco'')'' * Poco Común (verde) * Raro (azúl) * Épico (morado) * Legendario (naranja) Los REs dan mayores beneficios cuanto mejor es la calidad, los Épicos son mejores que los Raros o Comunes. Algunos REs tienen varios rangos, incluso dentro del nivel Épico. Estos rangos se desbloquean dependiendo del objeto donde los obtengamos, por ejemplo "Seals of the pure" 7%, solo se encuentra en objetos de nivel de objeto 88+, el equivalente a C'thun-Naxx. The Altar Interface: Types of Currencies Mystic Runes They are used to “re-roll” or reforge Random Enchants(which are found on items at random or re-rolled at the altar) on items. Re-rolling items costs 1 rune. Nefarian tier items are the only items which can get some REs like Epic Seals of the Pure (6% is Nefarian tier, 7% is C'thun tier or Naxxramas tier), and a couple more REs; you can ask players in game for more info on what RE exists right now or what is not available to the non-raiders or new people. These items are Item level 83+ and 88+ respectivly. You can obtain runes by doing Call Board Daily Quests (1 each), kill bosses in dungeons (2-5 fragments each, 10 of which equal a single orb rune), The end reward for completing a dungeon via the dungeon finder (1 full rune per clear) and lastly 2 entire runes per boss kill in a Raid. Mystic Orbs Can be earned through Call Board Daily Quests, killing raid bosses, and you can find Mystic Orb Fragments in world from level 50+ mobs, you need 10 fragments to make 1 orb the same goes for mystic runes, Mystic Orbs can be won more easily than grinding all day long for only a couple of orbs, and that is by doing world events( these events are announced in chat in an orange text) an example of these events is the Elemental Invasions which spawn in 4 places: Azshara, Silithus, Winterspring and Un’Goro Crater; and other events as : The Blood Bowl (a PvP event), The Scarlet Crusade’s corruption, etc. You can also earn them when mining veins and picking herbs around the world. Mystic Orbs are used to apply enchants from your enchant collection on the items you choose, at different costs depending on rarity. Price of orbs for each RE rarity: Mystic Extracts Are earned each time you level up your level at the altar by spending Mystic Runes at the altar; you can track the progress by the bar highlighted in the picture; once the bar fills you gain a Mystic Extract, the number above the bar indicates the level you have at the altar. Extracting REs costs only 1 Mystic Extract for any rarity. Once extracted the RE will stay in your collection forever. After recent changes your items are not destroyed after extracting but the RE will be deleted from the item. If you don't want to roll for the RE you want you can either trade with someone that already has it (for gold or items depending on the trader’s preference) or by browsing the Auction House with the REs name (another reason why I linked the link to the addon. To bring the addon up type “/re” in the chat) but some REs dont show the rarity : Fiery Weapon, Crusader(Holy Strength), Lifesteal (I hope I did not miss any), what they are gonna show is that they are of Uncommon rarity but the only way to check what rarity they are is to put them in the altar. Example: Random Enchant Exchange Sometimes REs will be changed. If an RE is fundamentally changed or reduced in power, you gain the ability to do an RE "exchange". This will let you swap an RE on an item to one in your collection of an equal of lower rarity without the cost of any Mystic Orbs. This is useful so you don't have to pay dozens of orbs to fix or change your build if the random enchants used are deemed too powerful. If an exhange is available, There will be an "Exchange" button under the name of the RE in the enchantment menu.